Swept Off Her Feet
by UnseenLibrarian
Summary: A sexually frustrated Draco drags Hermione away for a private moment.


**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and concepts contained within are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling, trademarked and copyrighted by Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc., and Warner Bros. Entertainment and are used without permission. No profit is being made from the use of these characters and concepts. Infringement is not intended.

**A/N:** This was my entry for the Deflower Draco Fest 2013 (on LJ and DW). They asked for some pinch-hits, and a little bunny hopped past and kicked me in the shin, winked, and hopped away. Here is the result! (Many thanks to my lovely betas dormiensa and captainraychill :) )

* * *

"Draco Malfoy, where have you brought me?"

"Someplace private."

"But we'll be missed. Everyone will be looking for us."

"Good. They can keep looking. I've wanted to get you alone all evening."

"Oh, you have?"

"Yes. Don't play coy with me, missy."

"Where _are_ we? Ow! What's this sticking into my back? Is this a mop? Draco, are we in a _broom cupboard?_"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Cozy, isn't it?"

"No, not especially, not with a broom in my ear. Honestly, Draco, what were you thinking?"

"I've been thinking about you and that dress you're wearing and how much I want to see you out of it."

"But we really should be getting back. Can't you wait just a while longer?"

"No. I can't. I've waited my whole life, and now I have you. I won't wait any longer. Bloody hell, woman, you're gorgeous. No more waiting. Let me just… _Silencio! Callaportus!_"

"No, no, no, you are saying it wrong! It's _cul-low-PORT-us_, not _cal-AH-port-us_. Here, give me your wand, I'll take care of it."

"Oh, I'll give you my wand all right, Granger, but not the one in my hand."

"Malfoy! Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"If you think I'm suggesting that I finally get to shag you once and for all, right here, right now, in this cupboard, then yes. Yes, I am."

"Oh! But… oh, Draco, that feels nice."

"Mmm, I've always loved this dimple in your neck. Right here, at the join with your shoulder…"

"Stop, stop, you're tickling. Oh, oh. What are you doing with your hand... Oh! Oh my!"

"Mmm. Maybe I _should_ stop now…"

"No! No, don't you dare stop, Malfoy. That feels… ohhhh. Come here. Give me your face."

_Mmmph. Mmmmph. Mmphh!_

"Bloody hell, Granger. Who made this dress? The Marquis de Sade? My mother? How many buttons are on this thing? _Lumos!_ Salazar's rod, there must be a hundred of them!"

"Oh, Malfoy. Listen carefully. Are you seriously telling me, that with your hand where it is and feeling what you can feel, you want to bother with unbuttoning my gown?"

"...what?"

"What. Can. You. _Feel?_"

"Buttons?"

"All right. Very good. Now that's with your left hand. What about what you are touching with your _right_ hand?"

"Um… I felt a garter… now I can feel nice, soft skin, and heat, and damp, curly, short hair, and…"

"Yes? Go on?"

"I, I, fuck, what are you doing, Granger?"

"I'm making you more comfortable, Malfoy. Now, please concentrate. What do you feel? Or rather, what _don't_ you feel?"

"I feel your hands on my cock, that's what I feel! Oh gods, yes. What?! No, don't stop!"

"Don't worry, love, I'll start again _after_ you tell me what you can feel with your fingers and - oh!- what it means."

"Um… I feel just you. There isn't anything else¬ — Oh! No knickers, Granger? Nice. Kinky!"

"That's right. No knickers, Malfoy. And what does that mean?"

"It means I don't have to waste time frigging around with a hundred buttons, that's what it means."

"Precisely! Well done, love."

"In fact, I only need to frig around with one button, like this."

"Oh!"

"Like that, do you?"

"Yes, of course I like it! Oh, Malfoy, that's good. So good! Yesss."

"Do you still want to wait, Granger? Hmm?"

"No! I'm ready! Oh yes. Do it a little harder... Merlin, yes, that's it. Here, let me lift up my skirt. There, now you can slip inside me. Please, hurry!"

"I… Hermione, you're shorter than I am. Don't you need to lay down?"

"Seriously? In this dress? In a _broom cupboard_, Malfoy?"

"Right. Probably not a good idea, eh?"

"Wait. Remember the books I showed you? The pictures?"

"I certainly do. But….wall sex? For our first time?"

"It's either that or we go back to the party…"

"No! No! It's brilliant! Hold your skirt up. I'll lift you… hold on, let me move these brooms. There. Now, wrap your legs around me, sweetheart. That's it. Watch for the hooks on the wall. Merlin, you're so wet! Now how do I…?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't done this before either, remember? Here, let me reach down and I'll guide you in… Merlin's pants, you're so big, Draco, are you going to fit? And you're so hard… wait, there, that's it—OH! Oh, Draco!"

"_Fuck!_ Hermione! You're so hot, and tight – oh fuck… did I hurt you?"

"N-no, feels sssooo good, oh, Draco, move. Move!"

"Ungh. Ungh!"

"Harder, Draco. Harder. Oh! Oh, gods, yes!"

Hermione, sweetheart, this is… you're just… fuck! I can't… I'm going to… Oh! Unh! Unnnnfffgh!"

* * *

**_A few minutes of panting and smooching later…_**

"That. Was. Brilliant."

"It was."

"Hermione, did you…? You know. Come? I couldn't hold back…"

"Shh. I did, actually. A little one. It was sweet and tingly."

"You have a beautiful after-sex smile, Granger. Consider that mini-O to just be an appetizer. Just wait until later and I'll give you the full course."

"I'll hold you to that, Malfoy."

"Shall we return to our guests?"

"Yes. I would love a piece of our wedding cake, if there is any left. We did pull a sort of 'cut and run' caper."

"It was worth it."

"Mmm. Absolutely. Feeling better now, love?"

"Let's see. Pure-blood tradition of remaining a virgin until the wedding? Check. Tradition of consummating the marriage as soon as possible after the wedding? Check! Yep, I feel grand."

"Hmm. I don't think the consummation tradition really has an 'as soon as possible' clause, Malfoy."

"I added that bit. Something old, something new, and all that. Another tradition."

"So the something borrowed was…?"

"Mum's broom cupboard."

"I see. And the something blue?"

"My bollocks. What? Don't roll your eyes at me. I couldn't wait another moment."

"You Malfoys. Always getting what you want, aren't you."

"Yes. And what I wanted was _you._ So I stepped in and swept you off your feet."

"Quite literally, in fact."

"Indeed. I'm glad I married you, Granger. I love you."

"I love you too, Malfoy."

**_~FIN~_**


End file.
